


Miraculously Meaningful Moments

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, DJWifi, Drabble Collection, F/M, Flashbacks, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, beach, chat noir panics, creation of the miraculous stones, probs gonna be a lot of looking into each others' eyes because i'm a sap like that, rated t just to be safe, tags such as 'fluff' or 'death' will be in the summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and one-shots that will spring forth from tumblr prompts more often than not!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Like a Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their worlds come crashing down, both making a startling revelation.
> 
> Tags: Blood tw, implied death tw

“Marinette?”

The question catches the girl off guard. She looks down at her hands, but that only makes her confusion grow. Her hands are red, as they always are when she’s Ladybug. She looks back up at the one who had said her name - her real name - and asks, “How’d you see through the suit? I thought the magic kept you from seeing it.”

Chat Noir steps forward and crushes her in a hug, and she thinks she should return it, and she’s about to. But as her arms reach out to hug him back, she sees that her arms are bare. Her hands are red, but her arms are bare, and she doesn’t know why, but she feels sick all of a sudden. She knows that can’t be good, although she can’t exactly figure out why it’s bad. She stares over Chat Noir’s shoulder for a moment before finally hugging him back. He’s shaking, or maybe it’s her, she can’t really tell, but when he pulled back, he cups her face. Her focus returns to him, and at first she stares into his eyes, brimmed with tears, before she sweeps her gaze down his body. And that’s when she sees the red smearing his own suit. She let out a shuddering breathe as her legs gave out underneath her, one of her hands making its way to her abdomen, feeling a hole that made her world and his come crashing down.


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir spends his time living in the past.
> 
> Tag(s): Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir - Forehead kiss, requested by Cakeengland on tumblr

It couldn’t have lasted for more than three seconds. But when her lips, soft and gentle, caressed his forehead, he could have sworn it lasted an eternity. And maybe it did, for him. Because when he opened his eyes, Ladybug wasn’t there. He knew she hadn’t been there for a long time. If he wanted proof, all he would have to do is look down at his feet, and find only his footprints in the snow-laden ground. 

He didn’t want to live in the moment, though. He’d be completely content in reliving the day of that kiss. It’d been warm out, an energy in the air that hadn’t been present all winter. It showed in the budding trees, his classmates, the birds, and even his father. That was all good and well, but what really struck him was how it affected Ladybug. She was more excitable than he’d ever seen her before, more flirtatious, more happy. And if his lady was happy, then he was too. 

He supposed her good luck had finally began to rub off on him, because as luck would have it, there hadn’t been an akuma attack in weeks. They were able to peacefully survey the city until night had fallen. He remembers that even the night sky looked clearer than normal. He could really explain that away on the jovial air Ladybug provided, though. Because although he couldn’t see any stars in the sky, he had the brightest star right next to him. He had smiled at the thought, and flushed when his partner laughed.

“Chat Noir,” she managed to say while trying to stifle her laughter, “that was so sweet of you!” That sure had surprised him. He was certain that she’d have claimed it was cheesy, rebuffed his feelings, or even roll her eyes at him. It was incredible, really, how this one person managed to surprise him over and over. And to further his amazement, the surprises that night hadn’t ended there.

While he looked away, trying to keep the red off his face, his lady had inched closer to him. With a hand placed on his shoulder, she had managed to pull his gaze back to her. The sight was utterly breathtaking, the Paris lights illuminating the joyful face of the spotted heroine. He was sure he was staring with his mouth agape, but it only made Ladybug’s smile grow. She removed her hand from his shoulder and tapped his jaw shut.

Her fingers had lingered there for a moment, indecision clear on her face. That was never an emotion to linger long on her; it didn’t quite belong. That time was no exception, and she had made her decision quickly. Her hand, careful and guiding, tipped his head down. With a flick of her wrist, the hair that covered his forehead was pushed aside. He hadn’t even had time to register the cold of the night when her lips graced his forehead. His eyes had widened and his face wore a smile that was as bright to her as she was to him. With a grin meant for only him, she jumped to her feet and had left him for the night.


	3. Sun or Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I used to look at you like you were the sun,” she said.
> 
> Tag(s): Fluff

“I used to look at you like you were the sun,” she said. She didn’t look at him, but kept her eyes trained on her hands. Her hands that held his only a couple minutes ago. Her hands that she pulled away from his.

His heart began to break at her words, at her actions. _Used_ to. Past tense. As in, she doesn’t anymore. And while he never really enjoyed people looking at him like that, he could put up with it for her. He had never noticed the way she looked at him, and supposed that he’d been too lost in her eyes to see how she looked at his. At him.

She still didn’t look, but continued, “And when we got closer, I realized how… how _stupid_  it was of me to look at you like that.” Another crack. He wished she would just finish it already. “To look at you like you were untouchable, like you were so far above every other human being.”

Taking a deep breathe, she looked at him. There’s a glint in her eyes, one he has seen before but has never fully understood. It gave him a tiny bit of hope.

“The more we got to know each other, the more I realized you’re a person, just like me, like Alya, like Nino. Like everyone else.” Her hands twitched, and his eyes glanced at them. They began to slowly reach for his own. “And I guess the fact I don’t look at you like that anymore hit me recently.”

Her hands touch his again. Soft, hesitant, but filled with determination. He had never felt hands so strong. His heart mended with the touch, but not all the way. He needed to hear what the rest of the conversation held before he could be okay again.

“See, I can touch you. I can feel the warmth of your hands in mine,” she said. And, to make the point, she brings their hands to eye-level and squeezes his. “You might not be the sun, but you definitely compare to the Earth. Warm. Touchable. Unique. My whole world.” Finally, she smiled. His heart thumped before he smiled too.

They sat together for hours, the silence between them comfortable, charged with love. Their hands stayed intertwined throughout it, and even afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was about to write for the giveaway fics but then I was like…. ‘no’ and I wrote this instead oops hahaha///// Idk if it exactly makes sense, but you know, it’s 6:30 am so that’s ok with me.


	4. "Oh, Adrien"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "imagine: 
> 
> Ladybug and Chat sitting on rooftop late at night. Marinette leans her head on Chat’s shoulder and falls asleep, he doesn’t notice. While she is sleeping, she mutters out a little “Oh, Adrien~” and he 
> 
> S C R E A M S"  
> (Post found here: http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/145282068754/underthesilentstars-imagine-ladybug-and-chat)
> 
> Tag(s): Fluff, sleepy Ladybug, sleeptalk

It had been a long night. There was an akuma attack earlier in the day, and it had lasted a good six hours. When both heroes turned up for patrol that night, Chat Noir suggested taking it easy. With some convincing, Ladybug agreed, and so they sat side-by-side in silence, watching the twinkling lights of a city never fully at rest.

Every now and again, Chat would look at his lady and admire her. She was perfect. Not in the sense that nothing was wrong with her- he’d seen her jealousy and anger shove past her kind exterior in the past. She was far from flawless, but that only made her more real. More perfect to him. She was, as the saying goes, perfectly imperfect. After watching her for another short period, he turned his gaze back to the city.

With his eyes trained ahead, he heard and felt Ladybug shift beside him. She did it every once in awhile, so he didn’t look over. Another shift, and her head now laid on his shoulder. It wasn’t something that happened a lot, but it was a moment Chat treasured. The fact she could trust him so much warmed his heart. He smiled happily and continued to look at their city. _Their_  city. Something about saying it like that, with her on his shoulder, made him happier than he’d been in a long time. Absolutely nothing could ruin that moment.

Except, maybe, a whisper that the world shouldn’t have heard. A whisper so quiet, that even his cat ears had trouble picking it up. But he was sure of what she said, and he stiffened.

“Oh, _Adrien_ ,” she had mumbled.

He didn’t know what to do. The fact that his lady- _his lady_ \- just said his name with no prompting, no reasoning, no explanation whatsoever… well, it left him stunned, to say the least. He didn’t know whether he should stay silent and hope it was nothing, ask her how she knew, or just scream. Against his better judgement, screaming won out.

As soon as he started to scream, Ladybug woke with a start. And, in her sleepy state, she swung out. After all, Chat wouldn’t scream for no reason. She felt her fist connect with something, and when she heard a loud thump followed by a pained hiss, she knew what, or rather, whom she had hit. 

Rushing over to her partner, a rush of words came out. “Chat, are you okay? Is there an akuma? Why’d you scream? I didn’t hurt you too bad, did I?”

Chat rubbed his shoulder from where she had hit him, a small hiss coming from even just touching the area.”I’m fine. No akuma. Um… do you remember what you had just said? And no, it’ll be alright.”

Relief was evident in her face and her sigh. She offered her hand to him, feeling guilty at having done that to him in the first place. “I said something? I’m pretty sure I was asleep, so if I did say something…” Her face paled, and her eyes widened. “Oh god, please don’t tel me I told you who I am? I didn’t say anything embarrassing, did I?”

Chat watched her for a second, taking her offered hand. Once hoisted up, he rubbed the back of his neck and said, “No, no, you didn’t say anything of the sort. I, uh… y’know what? Let’s just forget this ever happened. Please- if anyone should be embarrassed by what just happened, it should be me.” He chuckled nervously, hoping to diffuse the tension. It didn’t seem like it would work, but eventually Ladybug joined in too, and things were back to normal. Mostly back to normal, anyways.

When the two finally parted ways, Chat Noir leaped back into his room and detransformed. He had a lot to think about because, if he could read the way she had said his name right, he was certain Ladybug had a crush on him. He got little sleep that night, too giddy at the possibilities that came up with his new found knowledge. Knowledge that was perfectly worth the panic and being punched in the shoulder by his partner.


	5. Green Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marichat drabble
> 
> Tag(s): Fluff, comfort

It had been a split-second decision, really. She hadn’t meant to spend so much time at the park, nor had she meant to do it holding the hands of her partner, her other half. But here she was. Her hands covered his, and while they were smaller, she liked to believe it was enough. She _hoped_  it was enough.

They didn’t speak the entire time, only basking in each others’ presence for as long as they could. Her thumbs rubbed soothing circles on the backs of his hands, and his tail made the habit of brushing her legs, back, arms- any part of her it could touch.

While Chat looked out at the city and pondered his life, Marinette looked at him. She looked at every feature his face held until she stopped at the eyes. They were always a brilliant green, this she knew, but just then, seeing the city’s lights twinkle in their depths… well, until that point, she had never known that she preferred a sky of green to one of blue. And when he turned his gaze to meet her own, she would swear that everything was going to be alright. For both of them _and_ for everyone else.

She smiled at him and squeezed his hands. He squeezed back.

He smiled.

Everything would be okay.


	6. Beach Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by tumblr user @Punpurrince
> 
> "Seeing as how it is summertime, could we get some Adrinette and/or the squad (Nino, alya, Adrien and Mari) at the beach or pool?"
> 
> Tag(s): fluff
> 
> A/N: There are swim shirts and swim trunks for girls, and that’s what Mari’s wearing. Her board is a bodyboard :^) Also idk how sand castles really work so I winged it, sorry.

 

Waves crashed against the shore, and the sun was high in the sky by the time the group arrived. Nino and Alya had planned to go, and both took it as an opportunity to try and get their best friends together, especially since Marinette had begun to get over her awkwardness. With little convincing, Marinette was eager to agree, and Adrien was beyond excited.

It was obvious to both that Alya and Nino would be busy with each other, so Adrien and Marinette set up a spot a little ways away from their friends, who were already lost in themselves and in building sand castles. While they built, Alya stole Nino’s hat and wore it herself

“Hey, Marinette, do you uh, wanna try building one too?” Adrien asked, giving her a shy smile.

She returned it with one of her own, and answered, “S-sure!” She set down her board and bag before sitting next to Adrien, who threw his own bag near hers and sat down too. They built in silence for a little while before Marinette heard a frustrated groan from Adrien. Her eyes swept over what he had done, and winced a bit. All the castles he’d been trying to build broke and crumbled near instantly.

“H-here, let me show you. It’s easy- all you have to do is build a base and make sure the sand is packed tightly together. Then, you pour some water and continue building on top!” She demonstrated how she was building her own part, and Adrien watched like it was a lifeline. When he tried it out, he found that while it wasn’t as pretty as Marinette’s, it at least wasn’t falling apart.

“Wow, it really works! Thanks, Marinette. This is the first time I’ve actually gotten to do something like this!” he admitted, his cheeks red. Whether it was from blushing or from the heat, he wouldn’t think about. 

“It’s not a problem! Really, don’t worry about how it looks or anything, just.. have fun. Like Nino and Alya,” she said, looking past Adrien to see at how far their castle was coming along. He followed her gaze just in time to see Alya shove a handful of sand onto Nino’s chest. They were laughing hard over something, and in the midst of it all, both managed to send a wink to Marinette and Adrien. That made them turn away, faces burning brightly.

A while longer past in silence between them until their castle was finished. It wasn’t that tall, but it was definitely wide, at least a good four feet by three feet. Marinette clapped and rubbed her hands together to free them of sand, and Adrien followed suit.

“I, um, I think I’m gonna go get in the water now,” she told him. She stood quickly, grabbed her board, and walked to the water’s edge. She was about to head out into the waves when she heard Adrien call for her.

“Wait! Your shoes, you, uh, don’t want to lose them, right? I don’t think they would stay on well in the water,” he told her, his own arm through an inner tube. “Oh, and do you need some sunscreen?” He held the bottle out to her, a big smile on his face.

“Right, right, thanks for reminding me! And that’s really sweet, but… if I put it on now, it would just come off in the water. We can put it on after though!” she replied kindly, taking her shoes off and throwing them back towards their things. Adrien looked a bit disappointed at her telling him no, so she hastily tacked on, “You should ask Nino and Alya though! Doesn’t look like they’ll be coming in the water anytime soon!” That perked him up, and he sauntered over the other two, striking up a conversation.

Smiling, Marinette shook her head a bit and headed into the water. And, as her luck would have it, she made it just in time to catch a good-sized wave. It wasn’t until she made it back to shore that she heard him cheering for her.

“Woo! Marinette, that was awesome! Maybe I can try it sometime? I’ve never seen a board like that- wait, is it a Chat Noir board?”

She shifted a bit to give him a better view of it. “Of course you could try it! And, uh, yeah it is! Chat’s… well, he’s kind of my favorite hero.” At that, Adrien’s eyes sparkled, and his smile was warmer than the sun. She wasn’t sure why he reacted that way to what she said about Chat, but she was glad he looked so happy. “If you want, you can watch me go one more time, and then you can try it yourself?”

He nodded with excitement, and exclaimed a loud, “I love you! I mean- I-I’d love _to_!” With his slip of tongue, both were read in the face, more so than they’d been before. He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. When he thought he heard her say something, he turned back to look, but she had just started making her way back out in the water. He stared after her, heat spreading to his ears and neck.

He was almost certain of what she said, and while he wouldn’t ask, he only convinced himself further. He was sure she had said ‘I love you too’ to him. Smiling brightly, he watched her, completely oblivious to the not-so-subtle cheering coming from Nino and Alya in the background.


	7. Celestial Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A telling of how the miraculous stones came to be.
> 
> Tag(s): n/a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celestial Ladybug AU! Wanted to do something with this for awhile but I couldn’t think of how to write it. Finally got struck with inspiration today! This is just a rough draft, if it’s well-received, I’ll work it into a longer fic that goes into more detail on tings, including past miraculous holders! :>

Two forces dance around each other, and they have done so long before dancing was ever a term. Even before there was mortal life. One was Creation, whose heart pumped out colors, light, stars, galaxies… _life_. The other was Destruction, whose heart created black holes and swallowed the all that came from Creation’s heart in the hopes it could begin to pump out the same. But each time, it disappeared into a black void, and no light came back out. Destruction was burdened by this, but Creation was ever so kind. It held Destruction in an embrace of sorts, accepted it fully. To say it in the most simple and the most human of words, Creation loved Destruction, and vice versa. Faults and all.

And as they thrived together in harmony, they lived through the creation of time. A baffling concept, surely, but one nonetheless. And as time moved forward, so did Creation and Destruction. One world created needed their help especially- Earth. They came across the concept of time on their own, and centered their lives around it.

Both celestial beings observed carefully, both afraid of the tiny planet throwing balance into disarray. And that’s just what it did, to the distress of Creation and Destruction, for on that tiny planet, war broke out. While some other planets had gone through it for a time, the slow demise of earth dwindled closer with nothing being done to actively stamp it out. For the very first time, creation and destruction were being used to fight beings who should be on the same side. Things were not right with the world.

When Creation pointed it out, Destruction couldn’t agree more. It was nothing too far out of the ordinary, but both decided to intervene. It took many human years for them to do what they did, but they were pleased with the outcome. Creation had created a pair of ‘earrings’ as they would come to be called, and within them lay Creation’s own power. Creation’s own heart. And Destruction had made its very first thing- a ring of silver that contained its own power. And its own heart. For there could not exist the heart of one without the heart of the other. They worked in tandem. That’s how it had always been, and that’s how it always must be.

Within a star Creation placed both items, filled with their essence, and tossed it to the planet. Now all they could do was watch, and hope the world found balance once again.

The first humans to catch the falling star were a pair of sisters. They loved each other greatly, and when they unlocked the power of Creation and Destruction, they were afraid and confused. For once they put the rings on, two small creatures came from within their depths. One was red, with black spots decorating it. The other was pure black, with ears sticking out of its head. One had eyes as blue as the sky, and the other had eyes as green as the grass.They introduced themselves, speaking the language perfectly.

“I am the heart of Creation,” the red one claimed.

“The heart of Destruction am I,” the black one stated.

Together, they said, “We have come to aid you and your world in achieving balance between out forces.”

The sisters stared for some time, digesting the information. And then they accepted it, for that was all that could be done. 

And through time one gave the red one a name, the other following suit with the black one. Tikki would be Creation’s name, and Plagg would be Destruction’s. Little did they know the names would hold strong through thousands of years.

Unfortunately for the humans, especially the sisters, Creation and Destruction had a special kind of harmony. A special kind of love. It had always been star-crossed, and lending their hearts to people of Earth did nothing to change that. In fact, it only seemed to pass it to their people, for the sisters were separated when their village split, and they would never see each other again in the physical realm. The rings were separated, and Creation and Destruction hoped with their entire existence that their hearts would find each other again.

And so it happened. Each time the rings resurfaced, they resurfaced together, against all odds. And each time, the holders of what would come to be called the miraculous stones lived incomplete lives. Sometimes they died to early, sometimes they were separated. Sometimes one would die and leave the other behind. Each holder was given a star-crossed love. And it tore the hearts of Creation and Destruction apart.

So, with what power they had, and given hundreds of years of time, they created five more miraculous. They hypothesized that the additional five, when together with them at the same time, would cure the impossible love between holders. Unfortunately, these miraculous would be stolen, and strewn about the world.

The first time all seven miraculous were in the same area was the year that two children were born. One, a girl, opened her eyes to the world and cooed in happiness. Her eyes matched the sky. The other, a boy, opened his eyes to the world and cried. His eyes matched the grass. And fifteen years later, both would grow up to be heroes of Paris. And, hopefully, holders who would not suffer from the star-crossed love so many before them had endured. Hopefully they would recover all the miraculous stones. But, as it had been since before time existed, they would need to work together for this to happen. And work together they did.


End file.
